


Mommy's Hero

by retsehcniwnaed



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean wanted to be was a firefighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy's Hero

All Dean wanted to be when he grew up was a fireman. He'd push his little toy firetruck around, pressing the buttons to make the lights flash and sirens sound.

Usually, if Mary wasn't cooking or cleaning, she was playing with Dean. "Help, Dean! My skirt is on fire!" She'd shout, dropping orange pixy-stix dust on herself. "I'll save you, Mommy!" Dean would exclaim, rushing over to her with his firetruck and brushing away the powder.

"Whew, that was close!" Dean would say, wiping his brow.

"My hero," Mary would smile. Petting his hair.

When Sam was born, she didn't play with him as much. She didn't have time between the extra messes and work that came with a new baby. Dean was upset, but strangely understanding for a child his age and played with Sam instead.

"Oh no, Sammy! Your crib's on fire!" Dean shouted, and Mary reached the nursery just in time to see Dean grabbing his brother to his chest and running from the room.

"Whoa now, cowboy. What's the rule?" She asked, her mom-voice on full blast.

Dean hung his head, "I can't hold the baby unless I'm sitting down, and you or daddy hand him to me." Mary nodded, "That's right, Dean. Now give me your brother so I can lay him down, and I'll make us some hot cocoa. Okay?"

On November 2nd, 1983, Dean was standing in the yard, clutching his brother to his chest which was heaving from exertion. He watched the door, waiting for his mom to come out.

He sat Sam down in the grass, "Hang on, Mom! I'll save you!" He moved to run into the house, but a fireman grabbed him by the waist.

"You're not goin' anywhere, kid. Ronnie! Grab the baby!"

"No!" Dean screeched, fighting the firefighter's grasp, kicking and clawing with all his might, "I gotta save her! I gotta!" He started to cry, "I'm mommy's hero, I gotta save her!"

When it was explained to him later that Mary wasn't coming out, and their home was destroyed, the fireman that had held him placed a plastic fireman's helmet on his head. "Sorry, kiddo," he told him. "But in this business, you can't save everybody."

When the fireman walked away, Dean ripped the hat off his head and stomped on it. He never wanted to be a firefighter again.


End file.
